Dreams
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: A short gift for Deviantart member antubis0. Enter a world from Bumblebee's dream, and encounter a very special visitor. The worlds we make can become real if we want them to. Based off the comics and artwork by antubis0.


**(Oh boy, what a year it has been for me. I know I have become very slow this year, but it's all do to me growing up and trying to become independent. While this has been going on, I have been doing my best with the time I have to write up some stories that some of you had grown to love. I tried to make this a New Years gift, but couldn't get it done on time because of a case of Writers Block; but it's all better now.)**

 **Transformer Wolf Designs (C) antubis0**

Text - Normal

 _Text - Dream_

* * *

 **Dreams**

* * *

It was night in the vast forest, and all the animals; the tall and the small, were settling after a long day of either foregoing, hunting, or playing.

In the center of the woods, Optimus Prime, a Dire Wolf, was now retiring to his den along with the rest of his pack. However, one member had seen much better days.

A little yellow and brown puppy named Bumblebee had become very sick with the flu and was having a hard time falling asleep, and worser still his illness had kept him from secretly sneaking away from his pack to meet up with a friend. His little head was ringing with pain and his nose was all clogged with mucous; there was no way he was going to get some sleep tonight.

"Ugh, I feel terrible," Bumblebee groaned as he rolled to his side.

"Now, now. No more whining, little one," Ironhide cooed as he licked the pup. He was Bumblebee's guardian, and a surrogate son to him, and it pained him to see Bumblebee having a frustrating time trying to fall asleep. "If you just ignore it you will go to sleep in no time."

"I am trying, Ironhide. But it's not working." Bumblebee sniffled as he sneezed.

"No. Don't try," Ironhide then said as he yawned. "You either do or don't; but trying can never get you anywhere. Now go to sleep, or else." Ironhide then smiled with a hint of mischief.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'm going to eat you up!" Ironhide then held Bumblebee gown as he playfully began softly nibbling along the little Dire Wolf's neck and stomach.

"Ahahaha! Okay, I will!" Bumblebee laughed before Ironhide stopped, allowing Bee to breathe a while and settle down. The little one then closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. The process went on from minutes to a half an hour, until at last, Bumblebee heaved a slow sigh and fell asleep, much to the delight of his guardian. What would happen next was something he would never forget.

* * *

 _All that Bumblebee's clogged nose could smell during the last few seconds was nothing; but a small hint of sweetness and fresh air began to fill his nose and his lungs. The sudden fresh air made the little soul awaken. His little puppy-eyes almost grew to the size of large orbs at what he would discover._

 _All around him were lush, green grass flowing peacefully in time with a warm, gentle breeze. Flowers were blossoming and opening their colorful petals. Small Butterflies were sweetly flapping their wings as they flew all about, the suns graceful rays reflecting from their delicate wings._

 _Bumblebee was amazed. He had somehow found himself in a beautiful place and no longer felt sick. However, he was still curious as to how he managed to get to this beautiful meadow._

 _All of a sudden a voice called out to him. It came from a riverbank and from what Bumblebee could distinguish the call was that it sounded young. But then he remembered who's voice it was as his eyes then spotted a small black Dire Wolf cub with white markings by the shore of the riverbank. He smiled and called to the pup._

 _"Barricade!"._

 _Bumblebee ran straight towards his best friend and they nuzzled_ _each other, brushing their faces against each other in friendly greeting. "What brings you here?" Bumblebee asked._

 _"I'm not too sure, Bee," Barricade answered. Form the look of his face it seed he was about as perplexed about how he got here as much as Bumblebee was. "One moment I was asleep, then the next I'm here in this place. Where do you suppose we are, Bumblebee?"._

 _Bumblebee tried to sniff the air in hopes he would remember the surrounding area of either his pack's territory or not; it was neither. This place was new, and they were the only ones that seemed to be present. "I must admit this is a cool place, but I don't think we are anywhere near our territories, Barricade."_

 _Barricade didn't answer. He was just about to take a sip of the water from the riverbank when he felt his tongue lick a smooth, cool surface. "Huh?. Hey, Bee, check this out." Barricade alerted his friend as he licked the water again. As before he felt the cool, smooth surface, but not the wet texture of the water. "I can't drink it. I can see the water flowing, but it doesn't feel like it."_

 _"Let me see," Bumblebee placed a paw against the surface, expecting his paw to get wet. But no...It didn't. And to his surprise he found that the water felt almost like solid ground, almost as if it could be walked on. To see if it was true, Bumblebee leapt onto the water._

 _"No, Bee!" Barricade cried, fearing his friend would somehow become drenched if the water decided to become a liquid rather than a solid. To his astonishment, he saw that Bumblebee was now standing atop of the river, literally walking on it as if it were nothing. Bumblebee, on the other hand, was amazed at what he found._

 _"Wow," the yellow pup whispered as he walked about, watching his paws easily and effortlessly tree upon the water. He then gasped as he noticed something else; fish were practically swimming right underneath him. "Wow! Barricade, this is so cool! Come on out!"._

 _Barricade lowered his ears and whimpered. As much as he hated to show it, or admit it, he was incredibly nervous. What if the water didn't hold him up like Bumblebee? Would he fall into the water and be swept away by the current? He didn't know, nor did he want to find out; but Bumblebee continued to call out to him, barking and howling playfully as he pranced about on the water like a fawn._

 _Barricade then cursed at himself in his mind; why would act like frightened mouse and not join Bumblebee? It couldn't be that bad. So, with a deep breath and slowly inching himself onto the water, Barricade made his way to Bumblebee, keeping his eyes closed. But then, when he saw that he wasn't sinking into the water, his eyes opened and he looked down to the water's surface, watching small groups of fish swimming underneath his paws._

 _"Ha! Look at that. I can walk on water!" Barricade laughed as he then began running all around Bumblebee, his fears finally gone as he raced about the stillness of the river. It almost felt as though they were on top of a frozen lake, but it wasn't slippery or even icy. But, one thing was sure, it was very fun._

 _Soon the Dire Wolf pups began to play, chasing after one another and wrestling each other, feeling joy and freedom in their hearts and souls. What an incredible discovery. They had found a very special place that was theirs, and they could have fun forever._

 _Suddenly, a low, mellow howl sounded from the distance, startling the two boys in their wrestle as the looked towards the direction the howl was coming from. Little did they know what was going to be in store for them as their eyes came in contact with a curious and glorious sight._

 _Up ahead of them, also walking slowly on the water, was a bright figure of a Dire Wolf. Only this dire Wolf was brightly glowing like a white flame all around its body. It had a narrow, thin snout and long fur that flowed under its chest, stomach and tail, and bright blue eyes that shined like diamonds. The most curious thing about this Dire Wolf was the fact that the top of its neck was covered in thick, pointed feathers that were white and blue._

 _A Dire Wolf with feathers? Who was this Dire Wolf? **What** was this Dire Wolf?_

 _Bumblebee and Barricade were completely clueless about this beings identity. They had never seen anything like it before._

 _The white dire Wolf still came over to them in a slow, peaceful pace, almost as if it was in no hurry. This was a good sign. If it were a Dire Wolf that was seeing the two pups as invaders of its territory, it would have ran at them and would have probably killed them. But this one wasn't._

 _Bumblebee could feel his heart pulse quickly as the thing then came to a stop and was directly right before him. The narrow head then lowered as the creature's nose began sniffing at the yellow pup. Bumblebee whimpered and cowered behind Barricade, who in retuned lowered his ears and growled._

 _"Do not be afraid of me, my children. I mean you no harm," said the creature. The voice that came from the animal's breath was warm, ancient and calm._

 _The warmth and friendly quality of the voice helped calm the two little puppies and they looked at their visitor with curiosity. "Who are you?" Bumblebee said, trying to find the courage to speak, but only managed a shaky and uncertain voice.  
_

 _The creature smiled sweetly as he chuckled softly. "You do not need to fear me. I sense you are hesitant, but I have no intention of harming you and your friend."_

 _Barricade then_ _interrupted, after he looked at its eyes. "But you have blue eyes. Shouldn't you attack me? I have red eyes, see?" He blinked his eyes to further prove his point. Just then he watched the Dire Wolf walk over to him and sniffed at him, and Barricade sat down and lowered his ears, fearing the worse._

 _But then the being said, "If you were an enemy, I would have killed you. However, I never see puppies as enemies of mine. I can assure you that you are in no danger, Barricade."_

 _"But, you have blue eyes," Barricade stated nervously, but then felt a warm nose nuzzle his forehead as the white Dire Wolf smiled again._

 _"I see no difference, because I am the one who created you and your path,"_

 _Bumblebee's eyes blinked in as he remembered hearing about a similar character he had heard from one of the tales Ironhide had told him. He remembered a certain story where one Dire Wolf was responsible for the creation of their world, and after hearing what the stranger had said, he couldn't help but ask, "Created? Does that mean you are.."_

 _The white being turned and smiled once again. "Of coarse, little one. I am Primus."_

 _The pups were quiet in a surprised stupor and perplexity; all this time they had been speaking with the one being that had created not only their world, but also themselves? It was impossible. But then, this was a dream after all. However, neither of them had ever thought of bringing this God-like being into their dream as their unconscious minds were asleep._

 _"Primus? Primus? You are Primus?" Bumblebee asked in disbelief._

 _"Yes, my child. I am Primus, your God and creator of all life in your world." Primus nodded, but then saw that Barricade was still unsure about him._

 _"But I never believed you were real. I thought you were just an imaginary legend, or so Blackout had told me."_

 _"Yes, my appearance may not appear to you in the real world, but in my world and the dreams of many I do," Primus chuckled as he then kissed Barricades cheek. "I only allow myself to appear to those who are worthy; those who have preformed an act that can be seen as noble to some, but can be seen as taboo to others." Primus explained as he then walked down the river, followed closely by Bumblebee and Barricade._

 _"What is it that you mean?" Bumblebee asked again, to which Primus chuckled and answered._

 _"You and Barricade are of two rival packs, enemies. However, you two have put aside your obvious differences and have become allies, or friends in your case. I have never seen a friendship so unique and true than the one you two share."_

 _Barricade then looked up ahead to see where they were going, and then gasped as they saw a huge rapid ahead of them. The water ahead of them was picking up speed_ _, creating a churning, dangerous current that seemed to look like a powerful sea monster. Barricade then stopped and was about to turn away when he heard Primus._

 _"No need to fear, little one. Just watch me and follow," Primus calmly cooed as he lowered to his haunches, waiting for the perfect moment. Bumlbebee and Barricade were watching their new acquaintance, wondering just what he was going to do._

 _Suddenly, Primus shot forward in a fast sprint, shooting himself forward like a bullet, and began to run atop the rapid without any fear. What was even more amazing was the fact that as his paws made contact with the water, a bright flash of color glowed underneath his paws._

 _"Whoa!"_

 _"Wow!"_

 _Barricade and Bumblebee were in awe and amazement as they watched the God-like Dire Wolf worked his way through the rapid and made it to the other side and howled back at them, telling them to follow him._

 _"Just sprint and let go of all of your fears and_ _apprehension. You will feel an energy from within and it will aid you in running over rapids!" Primus called out._

 _Bumblebee and Barricade were unsure about who would go first; neither one of them was feeling the least bit brave enough to follow. Eventually, Bumblebee decided he would try it first and Barricade would follow him. Together, they stood side by side and lowered to their haunches, their tails sticking up like two flagstaffs._

 _Primus then watched his young friends, waiting to see them sprint after him. He could still sense that they were afraid, but he had a little trick. Primus was an ethereal being, and being so he had a power that could be extremely useful. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly and exhaled, and from inside his chest his heart began to send an invisible force that traveled from the heart and out his mouth. the force then found its way into Barricade and Bumblebee's mouth and it traveled down to their hearts._

 _The pups felt something inside of them, but it wasn't harmful, but rather comforting. This feeling was something very strong, and they felt their adamant fear fade, and then felt their paws grow warm and tingly._

 _Bursting forward like two firecrackers, the Dire Wolf puppies sprinted and began to run over the rapids, their paw prints leaving bright, glowing marks on top of the water.  
_

 _It wasn't long before they eventually reached Primus' side and they panted and gasped for air, smiles on their mouthes. "Whoa..That was..fun!" Bumblebee giggled as he tried to stay up, but felt his legs giving up and slipped onto his stomach in a flop._

 _"I think..I felt..more..wild than ever before.." Barricade gasped as he sat down and lolled out his tongue._

 _"That energy was born from your courage," Primus explained and stood up. "Courage is the key to helping you achieve the impossible, both in life or in dreams."  
_

 _"Yeah, but what if we have to be brave over something we fear? I don't even know if I could be brave enough to face over something like that." Barricade spoke, and Bumblebee turned to him._

 _"What do you mean? I thought you were not afraid of anything." Bumblebee asked._

 _"Well, I am afraid of my pack leader, sometimes...And I was afraid to run on the rapids in fear that I would be sucked into the raging water." Barricade whimpered, feeling ashamed._

 _Primus the softly nuzzled the little black and white cub with his nose, comforting him. "It is alright to feel afraid at times. Being brave is often caused by facing your fears even when you are afraid."_

 _"I did try," Barricade answered. Primus then used a paw to lift Barricade's head to face him._

 _"No, you didn't. What I saw you do was not from trying; You **did** it, not **try** it. There is a difference. You either do, or you do not..." _

_Before Primus could continue Bumblebee leapt to his paws and finished what Primus was about to say. "Trying will not get you anywhere!"_

 _Primus turned to the pup with a grin. "Ah, so you know this wise advice?"_

 _"Actually, Ironhide told me that when I was trouble falling asleep." Bumblebee nodded, his tail wagging happily. Primus smiled as he placed a paw on the little one's forehead, rubbing the soft fur._

 _"Haha, your mentor is very wise."_

 _Up from the blue sky, several sparkling stars suddenly began to swirl above them and a long line of the stars then lowered and touched the water, forming a sort of rope or a set of stairs._

 _"What's happening now?" Barricade asked._

 _"That is something only you can answer, Barricade," Primus laughed as he then ran up the rows of stars and began to ascend into the sky. "Come, and follow me, my friends! Remember what I have said!"_

 _Barricade and Bumblebee both remembered. They did their best to feel brave, abandoning all of their fears, and they soon felt the same tingly and powerful feeling from before. Their courage surged and tingled from the pads of their paws, and they began to climb up the stars, watching as the land became smaller and smaller as the went higher and higher up into he sky. Bumblebee then sprinted up ahead, playful taunting Barricade to follow him._

 _"I'm going to," Barricade playfully growled as he leapt onto Bumblebee and they began tubing and spinning all over_ _each other, neither one of them realizing that the stars they walked upon suddenly became a large sheet, lightly flapping itself, sending Bumblebee and Barricade up and down._

 _"Whee! This is fun!" Bumblebee cajoled when they suddenly bounced up high into the sky and then landed softly onto a cloud. Bumblebee then saw that Barricade had accidentally landed on his head and was upside down, and Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh to himself._

 _"Hey! Why are you upside down?" Barricade said, but then felt something lift him up and put him right side up. He turned and found that it was only Primus and smiled and thanked him._

 _Bumblebee then sighed as he came over and snuggled against Primus as the White Dire Wolf then laid himself down. "Oh, Primus. This place is wonderful."_

 _"Of course, my little friend," Primus cooed as his feathers began to faintly began to glow light that of a firefly, and the cloud they laid upon then began to slowly and gently move along with the wind. Barricade and Bumblebee carefully held on as they peered over the edge of the cloud, and watched the world down below them. The world below was now bathed in the night's soothing colors of dark blue, dark green and purple. Primus went on as the pups continued to look down at the world underneath them. "This world of yours was made possible by you, Bumblebee. You imagination is very pure, fun and peaceful. Many dreams can take many forms to suit who ever has control of them, and yours is no different."  
_

 _Bumblebee turned to Primus and asked what he meant, and Primus explained, "One night you could dream a world that can be vastly different than this. It could be anything your imagination can create."_

 _Barricade was listening and couldn't help but sigh to himself. "If that is the case, then I want to live in this world with Bumblebee. I mean, in this place there is no hunger, no barriers, and no war between our packs. Don't you agree, Bee?"_

 _Bumblebee nodded in agreement. The idea of living in this world he made was just perfect for the two of them. They would never have to worry about the other world they currently lived in and they would be happy. Primus, upon hearing this, sadly frowned and his ears lowered, catching the attention of the two friends. "Hey, what's wrong? Can't we stay here?" Bumblebee questioned as he licked Primus under his lips in a submissive stance. Primus looked at the little one and sighed once again, not wanting to say what he was about to say._

 _"Oh, Bumblebee, the worlds we make in our minds may sound like the perfect haven..." He swallowed before he continued. "But, just like the hours of day and night, dreams cannot last forever. And, unfortunately, neither will this world you made."_

 _Bumblebee was stunned. "What? But, you are Primus! Surely you have power to make this world of mine into a reality, can't you?"  
_

 _Primus sadly shook his head. "Bumblebee, I may be a God, but creating a world is not as simple and straightforward as it looks. The world I have already made for you and your kin took thousands of years, and most of the power I've used during that time has been depleted. I may not have all of my powers, but I still have enough to appear in dreams and to lay out the path of many forms of life."  
_

 _"So, we can't stay here?" Barricade asked, and Primus nodded. "Awe, that isn't fair. The world we live in isn't like this place; there is war, and that's all there is." Barricade whined and growled as he sat down, his face in a pout._

 _Bumblebee was about to comfort him when Primus sat up._ _"That is not entirely true, Barricade. It is true that I cannot make this world into reality, but it can be made by you and your friend's action, if you wish to." The pups were confused by Primus' words; how could they create a world? Luckily, Primus understood their perplexed reactions and continued. "A world can change in time, and that can depend on how you two, your packs, and everything want it to be. If you want this world to be real, you two will have to help it along the way. The future depends upon the actions of many, and these action could lead to a world that just could be like this one."_

 _The two Dire Wolf cubs listened to their wise friends words, their youthful minds picturing the many acts of which they could create a perfect world for themselves and for their packs. While they thought and listened, they soon felt very tired and then felt their bodies lie on the soft cloud; doing two things at the same time could often lead one to feel exhausted._

 _Primus smiled lovingly as the little pups laid together, their bodies huddled close to keep them both warm and decided to lay with them. Tenderly he lowered his body next to them, using his tail to cover them like a warm blanket and watched them with loving eyes._

 _"Oh, my children, you will someday find the world of yours. Someday, you will find it together...Someday." he cooed as he lowered his head and fell asleep, knowing that soon the world they were in would fade into the memories of the puppies, and that maybe they could end the war between Optimus Prime and Megatron. Yet, even he knew that the possibility was unknown, but he had faith that somehow the war would end._ _If it couldn't be achieved by Bumblebee and Barricade's love, then it would inspire others to do the same. Putting aside differences and seeing everyone as a brother or a sister._

 _Either way, he knew that the war would end, and it would be because of two puppies who became friends, even though they were originally meant to be enemies._

* * *

 ***Authors Note***

 **(And that's the end of my short story. I admit that I had a lot of fun with this one, and I hope that you enjoyed reading this. I especially hope that antubis0 enjoyed reading this, because it was this artist's artwork that inspired me to write this. Sorry I couldn't make this published on New Years Eve, but I guess this two-month delayed story will just have to do. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
